Running on Fumes
by the-nerdiest-witch-bitch
Summary: Mettaton feels like something is missing in his life,he thinks it might have something to do with his crush on Papyrus. set 5 years after a pacifist route,everyones living on the surface. (Cover Image not mine,found it on google)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:So,I've recently gotten into Undertale and wanted to try writing Papyton because heck yeah! I have chapter 2 partially written,I'll try tp update weekly. Hope you like it Darlings~**

Mettaton sighed as he plugged himself into his charge port. He felt unsatisfied with his life,and didn't understand why. He was famous and popular,he was himself. He felt more free than ever on the surface,but he felt lonely despite his great friends. Something was missing,he wondered if it had something to do with the younger skeleton brother. He had liked him for a quite awhile,but of course Papyrus was oblivious as always.

He couldn't figure out why he felt so lonely right now though,Mettaton had just in fact come home from Alphys' and Undynes house after an anime binge with his creator. He tried to shake off the nagging thoughts of loneliness as he powered off for the night.

Mettaton powered on at precisely 7am,awoken by his phone going off. He knew it was Sans calling as "Megalovania" rang out. "What is it,Darling?" he asked,wondering why in the hell Sans was calling so early. Afterall it's not like he and Sans had ever got along or been particularly friendly. Mettaton was pretty sure Sans didn't like him at all. Which would have been of little concern to the robot had he not been falling for his brother.

"Frisk has been throwing up all morning,we won't be able to make it to your premiere tonight. Sorry." Sans responded,disinterested as usual. Mettaton frowned and hung up after wishing Frisk well. Sans and Frisk had been together since Frisk turned 17 and they were 22 now,it had been 5 years since they had been freed. In that time Mettaton made quite a name for himself in the human entertainment industry,as he knew he would,but tonight was the premiere of a movie he had produced and written. He had really hoped that none of his other friends cancelled.

"Come on Mettaton it's time to get ready,lots to do,lots to do." Mettaton powered through the morning,picking out his outfit,making sure he was well oiled and plastering his very flashy smile on his face. He grabbed something to eat on his way out of the house.

He was eating his favorite cinnabunnies on his way to Muffets cafe before the hard work started. He had to make a speech,make sure his friends seats were in order...his thoughts trailed off as he went over his mental check list. It wasn't too long before he stopped in front of the cute little cafe run by his favorite spider girl.

"Hey Mettaton,excited for tonight?" she greeted him as he sat down in her parlor. Mettaton nodded and looked around. "Napstablook isn't here yet,but he won't miss a chance to support his cousin." she reassured him. Muffet and Mettaton hadn't been particularly close before the barrier had been broken but Mettaton and his friends found they liked eating at her cafe so he began to get know her better.

"I know,I just don't want him to feel like I've forgotten about our plans is all Little Miss Muffet." He chuckled using a nickname he'd picked up after hearing the childrens story of Miss Muffet and her curds and whey. She giggled and shook her head in disbelief at his childish antics as she went to go take other orders.

"H-hey 'Ton. S-sorry I'm so late. I got carried away working on a s-song for your show." Napstablook said as he materialised in the seat across from the robot.

"Blooky,Darling,It's ok. I'm sure it's wonderful!" he assured the insecure ghost knowing Napstablook worked really hard just to help him out and adored him for it,even when the ghost wouldn't give himself any credit. Mettaton was just happy to spend some time with his favorite cousin before the premiere.


	2. Chapter 2

Mettaton smiled as Undyne and Alphys entered his limousine. "Hello ladies!" he grinned as they got themselves seated. Alphys and Undyne were his first friends to be picked up for the evening. "There's wine in the mini fridge and snacks if you want. I am so excited!" Alphys saw through his feigned happiness but didn't say anything in front of Undyne for Mettatons sake.

"Thanks Punk!" Undyne replied as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Who else is coming?" She asked him,hoping Papyrus would still be coming.

"Papyrus,Muffet and Blooky. Sans and Frisk aren't coming,apparently Frisk isn't feeling well." he sighed. Undyne and Alphys nodded as they stopped in front of Muffets cafe where the other 3 were waiting and chatting.

"Are we ready to go Mettaton?" Papyrus asked as he sat down next to him, Napstablook sitting on Mettatons other side and Muffet sitting with Undyne.

"Of course Darling!" They laughed and chatted the whole way to the theatre. Mettaton of course flirted with an oblivious Papyrus much to everyone elses amusement. Napstablook had even gotten a little caught up in the excitement.

"We're here!" Muffet exclaimed putting down her wineglass,she,Undyne and Alphys were a little tipsy when they got put of the limo. Mettaton of course being first followed by his entourage. He had to answer some questions from the reporters and papparazi as they made their way in.

On the grand marquee it said "The Tale Of The Underground" Alphys read aloud,the movie was of course about Frisks journey to free the monsters.

"Front row seats! I feel like royalty!" Muffet giggled as they were seated. Papyrus and Napstablook sat on either side of Mettaton,the others sitting beside Papyrus. "I told you everyone would want to see it!" she told Mettaton who laughed nervously,trying to maintain his confident facade.

The movie was as amazing as everyone thought it would be,Mettaton was happy to see all his friends enjoying his very first production. They were raving about the film as they piled into the limo to head to the After party,where the real fun would begin.

Mettaton watched as his friends danced and enjoyed themselves,he took another sip from his alcohol,oil combination as Papyrus walked up to him. Mettaton always enjoyed talking to the younger skeleton. "Hello Darling,enjoying yourself?" He asked rather flirtatiously,the alcohol was starting to make him flirty. Papyrus grinned enthusiastically.

"Of course Mettaton! I just wish I had someone to dance with,Muffet found a partner,Napstablook went home and the lovebirds are busy." Papyrus said exasperated. Mettaton knew that meant Alphys and Undyne went off somewhere to make out,and he didn't blame him for not getting involved with the pretty spider,she could be rather dangerous.

"Come on Papy,lets dance!" Mettaton grabbed Papyrus' hand and led him onto the dance floor,Papyrus blushed and allowed the drunk,flirty robot to drag him away. Papyrus had gotten alot better about being himself around his former idol in the past few years.

Mettaton remembered the first time he met Papyrus,not paying attention to the party he allowed himself to reminisce.

 _Mettaton had been talking to Alphys and Undyne,helping them unpack and decorate the house much to Undynes chagrin. "Oh Doctor! Where should I put the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie figurines?" he asked and turned around to see a tall friendly looking skeleton,rather handsome too he thought._

 _"M-Mettaton! Oh my god! Alphys knows Mettaton! You-" Papyrus was babbling before Mettaton cut him off._

 _"Relax Darling,what is your name Handsome?" Mettaton smirked at the flustered skeleton who was blushing a deep orange._

 _"P-Papyrus,w-wheres Undyne?" he stammered out,before the fish lady in question came into the livingroom. "Undyne,how do you know Mettaton?" Mettaton heard him ask as she ushered him into the backyard._

Mettaton chuckled at the memory,he was sure Papyrus hadn't picked up on the flirting then and wouldn't now. Papyrus smiled as he and Mettaton danced,Mettaton could have melted everytime he saw that smile,Papyrus had no idea what effect he had on normally confident robot. He touched Papyrus' on the shoulder after a short while,and gestured to the bar where Alphys and Undyne were giggling amongst themselves.

Papyrus followed his friend and former idol over to them, "Want a drink,dear?" he offered as he ordered a drink for himself,Papyrus nodded so of he ordered him one as well. "What are you lovebirds giggling about over here?" He asked the now quiet pair.

"N-nothing!" Alphys stuttered,bursting into a fit of giggles. Undyne chuckled and kissed her girlfriends forehead.

"She was just teasing you guys." Undyne stated bluntly,while it sometimes bothered Mettaton he appreciated her blunt nature. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Of course she was," he mock glared at the short yellow monster who had hidden behind Undyne. "I think I'm heading home,and anyone who wants to spend the night at my place is welcome." Mettaton said with a short chuckle as he started to leave,Papyrus and the girls following him.

It took twenty minutes to get Alphys and Undyne settled down and buckled in,Mettaton sat with Papyrus. Papyrus leaned into Mettaton,Mettaton thought it was very adorable and wrapped an arm around the skeleton.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Sorry this is a little late but I was really busy this week,I also posted a short story that goes into more detail about Mettaton and Papyrus on the night they met.** **Also I added a bit of threatening from Sans for you** **pandaxoom. Enjoy**

Mettaton unplugged his charge cord and looked around the room,smiling as he remembered the party with his friends. He thought he should call Muffet and Blooky later to see how they made out last night.

Mettaton made his way into the livingroom to see his favorite lesbians cuddled up on the floor,he heard banging coming from the kitchen meaning Papyrus was awake. "Paps,what are you making?" he questioned as he entered the kitchen,leaning against the counter.

"Eggs,bacon and hashbrowns. A surefire hangover cure for me and the girls,I envy you not being able to get hungover." Papyrus laughed,keeping his attention on the food in front of him. Mettaton laughed gently at that he grabbed a mug of oil for himself.

"Being a robot isn't always fun and games though,sure we can't get hungover but we also cant actually get drunk." Mettaton replied to a very amused Papyrus.

"That would be a shame,I The Great Papyrus,will drink on your behalf from now on!" Papyrus said in a burst of giggles that Mettaton thought was adorable. Their morning banter was interupted by Papyrus' phone ringing accross the kitchen. Mettaton took over cooking as Papyrus went to answer it.

"Hello Sans! I am at Mettatons,no I am not alone,Alphys and Undyne are here." Papyrus was walking back towards the stove as he answered to his brothers interrogation. "He wants to talk to you." Papyrus handed him the phone and proceeded to start plating the food,ignoring Mettaton completely.

"Hello Darling?" Mettaton answered,hoping to annoy the already ticked off skelebro.

"You better not have done anything to Paps last night! I see you flirt with him,if you took advantage of him being drunk,you're gonna have a bad time!" Mettaton laughed as he held the phone a little ways away from his face.

"I didn't do anything Sans,they all slept in the livingroom. I didn't think you'd be happy if I had him walk home alone drunk." He replied,sugary sweet which just ticked off Sans more.

"Whatever tin can,just remember what I said." Sans nearly growled,much to Mettatons amusement before hanging up on him.

Mettaton turned to the table seeing it all set for four,not seeing Papyrus he assumed he went to wake up Alphys and Undyne. "Morning Metta." Alphys said as she and Undyne sat at the table,both looking as awful as they probably felt.

"Sleep well Al?" He asked teasingly,Undyne rolled her eyes and dug into the food. Alphys just told him to quiet down so they all could enjoy breakfast.

After they were done and dishes had been cleared away,Papyrus suggested they watch a movie before everyone went home. Alphys and Undyne politely declined in favor of going home to sleep it off.

Papyrus chose a movie for himself and Mettaton. Mettaton didn't really care what it was,having seen it already. Papyrus and him situated themselves on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, Papyrus got so absorbed in the movie he didn't realise he had inched closer to Mettaton with every spook and scare. "Is The Great Papyrus afraid of horror movies?" Mettaton teased,fighting the urge to hold Papyrus in his arms.

"What?! N-no,I just thought you would feel better if you weren't the only one who was afraid!" Papyrus tried to justify,before almost screaming when the creature on screen rushed towards the camera. He nuzzled into Mettaton who gave in and hugged the skeleton closely. Mettaton was content,it was nice. Though,it couldn't last forever,eventually Papyrus had to go home leaving Mettaton alone once more.

Mettaton put on another movie,a romance movie that made him miss Papyrus more than he already had. He resolved to try and win over the adorable skeleton,but knew Sans would do anything to keep Papyrus away from him. That notion in mind Mettaton drifted into sleep mode,deciding to worry about it when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:So I realised I made a boo boo in ch 2 and 3 by saying Mettaton was getting tipsy in ch 2 and then saying he couldn't in 3,technically he can't but Alphys installed software and artificial nerves that allow him to feel "drunk". I forgot to explain it and it bothered me. Anywho,enjoy**

 **p.s if you spot any continuity errors please point them out so I can try to fix them**

Mettaton woke up and realised he forgot to plug himself in before he went into sleep mode,checking his battery and seeing it at 65% he decided to charge later. He had forgotten to call Napstablook and Muffet yesterday so the first thing he did whilst picking out his outfit for the day was call Napstablook.

"H-hey Mettaton." Napstablook answered,Mettaton smiled and flipped through his clothes.

"Hello Blooky! Did you have fun the other night?" He asked,hoping it was one of the few times the ghost actually did enjoy something.

"Y-yeah,it was ok I guess." Napstablook replied,Mettaton could hear the faint cheeriness in his voice and smiled brightly.

"And you got home safe I take it?" Mettaton chuckled,he hoped Blooky wpuld see the humor in it.

"Yeah...I'm a gho-oh heh heh..." was the response,Mettaton could tell that his cousin was actually doing ok right now. They talked a little while longer before hanging up,by this time Mettaton was in the kitchen dialing Muffet.

They chatted about Muffets plaything from the party and he told her about the sleepover,it was when he started to talk about Papyrus that she started pestering him for details. "What do you mean you aren't sure how he feels about you dear? I think he's pretty smitten with you ahuhuhuhu..." She giggled to herself,Mettaton blushed brightly.

"I doubt that darling,hes just really nice to everyone!" Mettaton replied,exasperated amd fidgety. Muffet laughed again,making Mettaton even more frustrated with the spider.

"But he is extra sweet to you honey,trust me,have I ever steered you wrong Metta?" came the smug voice of Muffet.

"You have a point,I think. But I have to go,I have filming to do today for Cooking With A Fabulous Robot,its the last episode of the season!" Mettaton remembered and realised how late he was running. "Bye Little Miss Muffet!" He said as he hurried out the door.

"Just think about what I said Dearie." Muffet chirped,hanging up the phone. Mettaton sighed and started the car,he got to the set about 20 minutes later.

"Mettaton! Where were you? We are behind schedule now! Come on!" his producer bossed him around and he stopped short of getting on stage when he saw who his guest was. How could he have forgotten that Papyrus was his guest today? They had been doing filming with his friends as guests for a special friendship event for the last 3 weeks.

"Hey Papyrus,how are you?" Mettaton asked lamely as he joined him onstage,putting on a smile but feeling like an idiot.

"I'm fine Mettaton,I was worried you weren't coming and that I would have to take over the show!" Papyrus greeted jokingly. "Everything is ready though!" and with that,they began filming. The filming went smoothly enough,they fonally stopped and took 5.

"Hey Papyrus,can I...uhm...can I talk to you?" Mettaton asked nervously,he had barely built up the nerve to ask him out but he was gonna try.

"Sure,is something wrong Mettaton? I,The Great Papyrus will do my best to make it ok! Nyeh Heh Heh!" Papyrus reassured as they walked towards the refreshments stand.

"Would you..uhm...well would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Mettaton blurted out,embarrased how the skeleton was able to rattle his confidence.

"Wowie,I had no idea you felt that way! Of course Mettaton! I'd love to!" Papyrus was excitedly chattering,Mettaton was so relieved. That was the easy part he thought as they made their way back on set.

It wasn't until later,when he got home,that he realised he had to deal with Sans.

 **An:If you spot the chicago referance you get a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:First of all sorry for taking so long,I had trouble writing this chapter and also I am staying somewhere without wifi until October 1** **st** **so please bear with me. Mettaton is still a Blook and does have depression,this goes more into that side of him. Enjoy**.

Mettaton frowned at the caller id display as he answered the phone. "I told you to _stay away from my brother, you tin can!_ " Sans stated in an eerily calm voice that emphasized his point while also unnerving Mettaton greatly. If Mettaton had feathers, they would have been ruffled by the tirade Sans went on. Mettaton mostly tuned him out only half listening and making noises of displeasure here and there. "Don't you dare hurt him Mettaton, I will turn you into scrap metal!"

"You will do no such thing Darling, Papyrus is an adult and capable of going on dates with whomever he chooses. Don't treat him like such a child all the time Sans, contrary to what you might think I care very much about Papyrus and would never hurt him or threaten someone he cares about. Goodbye." Mettatons cold, polite tone had shocked Sans into silence long enough for Mettaton to get his point across to the short skeleton. "Oh and tell Frisk I miss them very much and would like to go for tea sometime soon." Before quickly hanging up the phone. Mettaton was shaking from rage and defeat, Sans would never like him, never accept him and Papyrus.

Mettaton would never admit it to anyone but he was still incredibly insecure and depressed, he was still a Blook afterall. He had hoped Sans would come around but that phone call made him feel crushed and worthless ,he was about to emotionally shut down. Next thing he knew he was on auto pilot ,body working on programming to survive ,otherwise vacant as his consciousness rested in the back of his mind. Mettaton watched as he went about his day, trying to keep calm. He shouldn't care what Sans thought when he had finally had the nerve to ask out the object of his affection. That was the problem, he cared more than he should ,he had been so numb he didn't even realise he was at Alphys and Undynes house again. That was when he took control of his body again. He tried to figure out why his body had taken him here ,but he realized he was subconsciously seeking comfort. Just as he turned to leave Undyne had noticed him and called him into the house behind her.

"Mettaton,what's wrong?" Alphys asked,her concern seemingly over riding her nervous stutter. Mettaton barely acknowledged her as he sat across from her. Alphys and Undyne knew something was really bothering him and waited for him to open up.

"Sans called me…I had asked Papyrus on a date and he said yes." Mettaton sounded very emotionally wrought and while Undyne didn't fully approve she hated seeing her friend upset. "He said horrible things to me and I don't know why it just hurts,I feel so worthless!" Mettaton finished starting to cry a bit. "I am better than this,I'm a star,I shouldn't be so upset!"

"M-mettaton,you care b-because you want Papyrus' family to accept you t-the way we will accept him. I k-know it hurts but you are not worthless,what are your phrases Mettaton?" Alphys asked as she wrapped an arm around him gestured to Undyne to get him a drink.

Mettaton looked as though he were ill if such a thing were even possible for a robot. " I am a star,I am strong,I am loved,I am important,I am Mettaton." Mettaton finished through shaky breaths. He was grateful for the grounding phrases that Alphys had helped him come up with,he suspected she had her own as well.

"V-very good Metta,here,drink this." Alphys smiled as she handed him the mug of warm oil that Undyne had fetched. "You need to sh-show Sans that you aren't g-gonna hurt Papyrus and that h-he should accept you." She encouraged him.

"Yeah! You need to plan this best date ever for Papyrus,he deserves it!" Undyne smiled and encouraged. The group of three sat there for an hour and brainstormed date ideas until Mettaton had seemed like himself again. Mettaton slept over that night so they could make sure he would be ok. They thought he would be ok,if not now then eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I started working on this right after finishing chapter five,I will hopefully write the last few chapters soon,but yes we are nearing the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

Mettaton smiled as he reached Papyrus' house,glad that Sans and Frisk got their own place. He wouldn't have to deal with Sans tonight,he hoped. He knocked on the door,shuffling the bouquet of flowers into his other arm. "Hi Mettaton! Wowie! Are those for me?" Papyrus was smiling so brightly and seemed so excited that Mettaton could have melted right then and there.

"Of course they are for you my dear,I hope you are ready for the best date of your life Papy." Mettaton said as he handed Papyrus the roses and followed him inside. Papyrus pulled him into a hug which he thoroughly enjoyed,happy to note that skeletons did in fact give off their own warmth before finding a vase for said roses.

"What did you have in mind Mettaton?" Papyrus asked shyly as he grabbed his jacket,Mettaton thought he looked handsome in the black tuxedo with a pink cravat. Mettaton had worn a a pair of red dress pants and white dress shirt with a black blazer. Papyrus thought he looked just as excellent.

"Well,you look so handsome I guess we just have to go to a really nice restaurant,good thing I got reservations." He winked and Papyrus chuckled,following Mettaton outside.

"You told me to dress up!" Papyrus exclaimed in mock exasperation,taking Mettatons hand as they went for a walk to the nice fancy restaurant Mettaton was leading him to.

"And you did wonderfully,I hope you like Italian food." Mettaton teased,thinking of Papyrus' penchant for pasta,to which Papyrus laughed. Mettaton thought he had a beautiful laugh. Before long they had made it into the restaurant. The hostess sat them down and gave them their menus.

"Your server will be right with you sirs." She had said politely as she left. Mettaton had known a place like this wouldn't have made such a big deal over his fame or choice of date,it was too fancy and pretended not to care. He was looking forward to chatting without interruptions from his fans.

They ordered and talked while they waited for their food,Mettaton about Alphys and Napstablook and work. Papyrus talked about training,Undyne and Sans. Even though there was no longer a royal guard and Papyrus took cooking classes,he explained that Undyne still trained him for fighting in case he ever needed it,plus he enjoyed it. Mettaton explained to him that he was planning to take a break from working to spend some time with his friends and cousins,he added that he hoped Papyrus would be one of those friends. Papyrus had expressed his excitement just as the food arrived.

"This is so good!" Papyrus had said a little loudly,causing other patrons to stare and promptly look away when Mettaton gave them dirty looks. He smiled at Papyrus as he cracked another joke. They ate in mostly silence just enjoying each others company. Afterwards they left and Papyrus thought Mettaton would walk him but was surprised when Mettaton lead him in a different direction. "Where are we going now Mettaton?" He asked in distinct puzzlement.

"Somewhere special,you'll like it." Mettaton assured him as they reached a little hidden area in a nearby park that had been lit with candles and had a blanket and small picnic basket. Papyrus was in awe,wondering how he arranged this. "I live near here and Alphys and Undyne set it up for me as a favor while we ate." Mettaton said as if reading his mind.

"Wow,Undyne must have been really annoyed." Papyrus laughed not realizing how much Undyne wanted this to go well for him,she had helped gladly. They laid on the blanket and watched the stars and talked more about the things they enjoyed. Mettaton fell more in love with Papyrus watching the glee on his face get brighter and he looked so handsome illuminated by the candle light.

"Papyrus,darling,I have liked you for a very long time and I can't help but continue to have these feelings grow. I think I love you and I have just…I just really want to kiss you." Mettaton looked flustered much to Papyrus' amusement. Papyrus chuckled and leaned in to kiss the robot softly. He had been surprised but happy at Mettatons confession,not as much of a fool as people thought he was.

Mettaton wrapped his arms around papyrus and smiled inwardly,hoping it would never end but of course it did anyways. "Mettaton,I'm not as dumb as people treat me,I have liked you for a long time but thought a celebrity like you would never want someone like me…" He trailed off and Mettaton assured him otherwise as he cuddled into him. "I'd like to go on another date sometime though." Papyrus added and Mettaton chuckled and nodded in the affirmative.

After awhile Mettaton had walked Papyrus home,just like the night they met he thought to himself with delight. "I had a lot of fun Papyrus, I will call you tomorrow ok?" Mettaton said uncertainly still rather flustered in general from their kiss.

"I can't wait!" Papyrus said,childish exterior back in place as he kissed Mettaton good night and went back inside. Mettaton was smiling so much he thought his face might freeze,he touched his lips and just stood there for a minute before walking home. Undyne and Alphys were still there when he got back,having put the picnic away for him.

"How'd it go Punk?" Undyne started and then noticed how happy Mettaton was. "That well? I'm glad…" She trailed off and yawned,wrapping her arms around Alphys. "We can still crash here right?" she added.

"Yes of course,thank you guys so much!" He made his way into his room and plugged himself into his charge cord. "You guys know where everything is,good night!" He called from the bedroom before powering off.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately,but here we are this is the end. I wanted to write an epilogue but I had the hardest time with it. Thank you guys for sticking through this with me. I have finally finished multi chapter fic even amongst moving and health problems. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the story.

Sans frowned at his little brother,he knew Mettaton had wanted Papyrus but he hadn't thought it would get this far. If asked why he hated Mettaton so much Sans would tell you that the robot was selfish and self absorbed and not worthy of Papyrus,Papyrus would have disagreed. "I thought you agreed to stay away from him Paps, he would just hurt you." Sans was no longer angry,just exasperated.

"Sans….he,he isn't like that, I know he isn't. He seemed so sincere in his feelings for me. You're wrong about Mettaton." Papyrus sighed,having mostly ignored Sans' warnings until today when he was certain that his brother was very far off.

"I can't believe you went on a date with him is all,but I guess I can't stop you. I don't want to fight,and I don't want to lose my brother. Just,just know if he hurts you,you can come to me ok?" Sans stated,having given up. He really did just want the best for Papyrus,he worried so much about him.

"Does this mean you'll sit down with him for supper tonight?" Papyrus inquired,hopeful. Sans agreed albeit hesitantly. A short while both Mettaton and Frisk were seated at the dinner table with Sans setting the table.

"Wait,you're a girl darling?" Mettaton looked so shocked,after finding out Frisk was pregnant,while Sans and them couldn't conceive(him being a skeleton and all), they conceived through IVF treatment. Frisk burst out laughing along with Sans.

"I thought you'd have known Metta,really it wasn't a secret." Frisk chuckled as Papyrus came out with the food,after that dinner was kind of awkward with nobody knowing what to talk about. Sans glared at Mettaton and Mettaton glared back just as frustrated.

"Sans,what is your problem with me honestly? I have done everything I can to prove I love Papyrus and I would never hurt him,you are honestly being such a child." Mettaton wanted to know,finally fed up with Sans' shit.

"I am not childish,I'm concerned. I had heard you were selfish and rude from other people who worked at MTT Resort and I worry about you treating my brother that way. Can you blame me for being a good big brother? Sorry if I meddle too much,for what it's worth I've given up fighting it. I still don't like you very much though and I doubt it'll change anytime soon." Sans said calmly,if a little tired. Mettaton only smiled,looking rather non-plussed for having been kind of insulted.

"And so the truth comes out,I wasn't the best boss back then,I admit it. I truly was selfish and then….I ran myself into the ground,over working myself and finally I snapped,I realized I had ignored so many people and responsibilities,I've changed. I can't defend my actions from back then,but It has changed now. I would do anything for Papyrus. I am so hopelessly in love with him,I fell for him about 4 years ago but kept my distance,I believe I have earned this relationship that Papyrus has seen fit to enter with me." Mettaton normally would have sounded angry or snappy but he just sounded cold and sick of this fighting.

Sans nodded,understanding. But not before long Frisk and Papyrus both chimed in to let him know it wasn't his choice who Papyrus chose to date and while his intentions may have been good,he went about it terribly. Sans by the end of it looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

It wasn't long after that Sans and Frisk left,Papyrus and Mettaton seeing them off,a new understanding had passed between Sans and Mettaton that the robot was grateful for. "That went rather well,compared to what could have happened." Mettaton conceded, Papyrus nodded in agreement and hugged his robot boyfriend close to him. Mettaton would have blushed is he could and grinned. Everything was finally at peace.


End file.
